Dreams Do Come True
by yunie5
Summary: This story has SPOILERS in it just to warn you, if you haven't beat the game yet. I can't tell you much more then the story is spoken through Yuna (that means "I" is Yuna). Well, hope you enjoy reading it.


****

Dreams Do Come True

By: Yunie5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy characters that are in this story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chapter 1: The Departure 

"No" I shook my head.

"Yuna, I have to go" he said.

Before I could say anything to him he spoke again.

"I'm sorry I couldn't show you Zanerkand" he surely was as sad as I was. I could tell by his voice as he said "Goodbye" walking to the end of the airship only taking a quick glace just as he walked by me as I was holding back my tears.

"Wait" I thought to myself "How can I just let him go, he…he's not a dream he can't be fading" I began to run towards him. I heard Kimari call my name as Tidus turned around opening up his arms to me. "I can't…", I thought as I fell right through him and onto the cold metal of the airship.

I could hear him crying in the background as I held back all of my hearts tears. I looked dead into space as I slowly rose. 

"I can't bare to look at him. I know I can't take it" I said to myself.

"I love you" I heard my voice shake a little as I continued to hold back my tears.

I heard his boots shift around, I wasn't sure where he was until I felt a familiar warm arm get near me. I closed my eyes, I knew he was there. I felt him off and on, I could feel his arms around me, and wet tear drops as he nestled into my neck. I wished that this, I guess you can say, dream would never end.

All of a sudden I couldn't feel him but then I felt a comforting feeling in my heart saying " I love you" I could only but, close my eyes as I felt the last bit of my lover before he jumped off the ship.

****

Chapter 2: My Hearts Pain

My whole insides were saying, "Jump, Jump, Jump", I tempted myself, but didn't. 

I fell to my knee's finally, letting out my hearts pain. 

"Why" I whispered under my breathe.

Everyone began to surround me asking if I was okay.

"I couldn't speak, not yet" I said to myself.

I stood up silently and walked back inside the airship without a sound. Everyone was cheering for me as I walked in.

"I'm sorry" I said to myself. "I'm not trying to be selfish… I just…need some time alone" 

I walked by everyone without a sound. I went to the cabin area and threw my body on the bed letting out more of my tears.

"Yunie, Yunie" I heard my cousins voice and her feet hit the steel with a sound that was annoying to me, one sound, I never really realized until now.

I groaned to myself " I really don't want to talk right now" I said as I heard the door open.

"I wasn't trying to be mean, I just couldn't take anything right now, especially happiness" I thought to myself.

"Yunie" she said in a whining voice as she sat next to me in the bed.

"I really don't want to talk at all" I said in a low voice.

"I didn't know" she said in a quit voice.

"I don't think I've ever heard her in that kind of tone" I said to myself.

"Didn't know what?" I questioned.

"About you and Tidus" she said smoothly.

"I…I don't want to talk about it" she said trying to hold the tears back form her cousin.

"Well, cheer up Yunie, You have to talk to everyone in Spira soon" she said in her normal cheerful voice again.

Lulu walked in with her normal straight forward face, but it looked more caring today. "Dinner will be ready soon" she said.

Rikku being her normal self jumped up "YAY, dinner" she said jumping around.

"I'm not hungry" I whispered to her.

"Yuna, you must be hungry" she said in a kind of motherly way.

"I really wasn't hungry, I guess, I just was Slowly loosing my will to live" I talked oddly to myself.

"I'm not hungry" I said a little forcing this time.

I turned my head to my pillows trying not to cry until the left. I heard them walk away and heard the door close shut. I felt so bad but, tried to hide it by memories of him.

"I should have died, not you" I whispered to myself…to him.

Memories began to go through my head. Every smile he had, and the ones we had together. Slowly I began to forget about the guiltiness of me not wanting dinner and thought of his face as I slowly fell into a deep slumber.

****

Chapter 3: Maybe It Wasn't A Dream

"Yunie, Yunie, wake up" I heard Rikku through my door.

"What is it Rikku" I said in a sleepy voice trying to wake up.

"Yunie, It's already 3, you have to get up, your speech" she said so cheerfully, as usual.

I fell back into my bed and groaned "I'll be to the deck soon" I said in a still sleepy voice.

"Okay Yunie" I heard her say as her foot steps clanked away.

"It wasn't a dream" I thought to myself "I wish it was…WAIT!!! Maybe it was… maybe he's still here" I continued to think jumping out of my bed and getting ready as fast as possible. I ran out the door not thinking to fix my sheets. I ran around the airship but, I couldn't find him. "The deck!!! He must be there" I told myself as I ran through the door as everyone looked at me.

"Yuna, are you okay?" a friendly Wakka asked me.

I looked around wildly for him "Where is he?" I questioned.

"Who?" Wakka asked with a confused look on his face.

"Yuna, are you okay?" Lulu said concerned for me.

"I…" I stopped and looked towards the metal floor. "Never mind" I said softly.

"Yuna, what's wrong" Wakka said still confused.

Rikku elbowed him in the stomach and whispered something to him.

"Oh, it's about him, ya?" he question me, and then got another nudge in the stomach from Rikku.

I closed my eyes and took a big breathe. I opened my eyes forcing a smile. "It's okay" I said to them all "I'm fine…" I trailed my sentence off. I smiled again trying to convince everyone I was fine "Lets go, I have a speech to do right?" I said in a semi cheerful voice.

"I don't think they believed me" I said to myself looking at their weary faces in a bit of confusion.

****

Chapter 4: Memories

After a few minutes we were in Luca. I finished combing my hair and was ready to head out.

"Lulu" I said.

"What is it Yuna" she questioned my own question.

"I'm leaving, I'll be at the dock okay" I told her calmly.

"Okay" she said to me as I left the airship and headed for the dock.

When I got to the dock I stood there starring into the empty ocean. "I love you" I whispered to the ocean. "I really hope you can hear what I'm saying. I know everyone will probably think I'm crazy but I really don't think you're gone" I trailed off my whisper to the open ocean. "You were just too real to be a dream" I looked boldly into the splashing waves. "I was thinking…" I continued to whisper to the ocean. "You said you'd be with me always so I know you're here…somewhere…You said that if I whistled, you'd come running…" I paused.

I then began to whistle. At first I whistled slowly and then paused. After awhile I began whistling non stop. 

After about ten minutes of whistling I heard Lulu call out to me.

"Yuna, it's time" she said plainly to me.

I turned once more into the empty ocean for any sign of him, but seen nothing. I then nodded my head and followed Lulu to the stadium.

"This is the place where I seen you play" I thought to myself as I stopped at the stadium and started to laugh. "I cheered my heart out for you" she finished her speech to herself and walked into the stadium.

"Good luck Yunie" I heard Rikku cheering for me.

"We'll be with you the whole time, you'll do fine, ya" a funny Wakka tried to comfort me.

"Lets go Yuna" Lulu pushed me onward towards the stadium.

"Yuna be happy for Spira" Kimari told me trying his best to comfort me.

"K" I simply said smiling at Kimari.

"Kimari happy if Yuna Happy" Kimari said to me smiling.

I looked around at everyone and smiled at them. "Thank you all…the people that are here to have happiness during this eternal calm…and the other guardians who have passed" I closed my eyes thinking of him again.

"The crowd is getting impatient. Lady Yuna, please hurry" a young man gave me the message.

"Okay" I said as I walked towards the door and out to the crowd.

As soon as I walked out the crowd went crazy.

I looked around at the huge crowd cheering for me. I was so nervous, but I continued anyway with my speech with words that just same into my head.

"Everyone…everyone has lost something precious" I began to speak. "Everyone here has lost homes, dreams, and friends. Everybody…" I paused for a second and then continued on. "Now, Sin is finally dead" I stopped again as everyone began to clap and cheer. "Now Spira is ours again. Working together…" I paused thinking of what I was to say next. " Now we can make new homes for ourselves, and new dreams. Although I know the journey will be hard, we have lots of time. Together, we will rebuild Spira. The road is ahead of us, so lets start out today" I turned around to everyone looking around, I see Wakka who nods at me, everyone looked so happy. I heard the crowd behind me cheering when I realized that I forgot something. I turned around looking at the crowd and began speaking again. "Just one more thing…" I paused before I continued on. "The people and the friends that we have lost, or dreams that have faded…"

"I could only think of him" I said to myself as memories went through my head. Kimari growling, Rikku on the airship looking around. Then Lulu, then Auron, and Wakka in Guadosulam, but it threw in the regretful moment of Seymour kissing me. Then…Tidus, us at Macalania, where we first showed our love for each other.

"Never forget them" I said in a quiet sounding voice to everyone, but mostly myself. I turned around to all of my friends and then closed my eyes and took in a big breathe. I walked past them and left the stadium, with all of my memories with you.

****

Chapter 5: A Party For Me???

"I wish you were here" I said to him in my mind.

"Yunie" I heard Rikku calling out to me as I turned around.

"What is it?" I question in confusion.

"They're throwing a big party tonight, you have to go" she said in a cheerful pleading voice.

"I don't know Rikku" I questioned going.

"Please Yunie, they're throwing it for you, you have to go", she begged me holding onto my arm not letting go.

"For Me? Why" I questioned.

"The eternal calm Yunie" she said to me.

"I'll think about it" I replied walking back to the airship to get my things.

"Yunie, we already got all of your things, I'll bring you to the Inn we're staying at okay" she said already puling my arm dragging me to the Inn. 

"Okay" I said being dragged around by Rikku.

"Here we are" she said when we got to the Al Bhed Inn we stayed at the beginning of my journey as a summoner , the one on the Mi'hen Highroad.

"What room am I in?" I questioned my young cousin.

"The second one on the left when you walk in" she told me. "I have something for you" she stopped me as I was heading into the Inn. 

"What is it?" I asked with a little bit of excitement in my voice.

With that she dragged me onwards to my room and on the bed there was an expensive looking outfit there.

"Here, try it on" she gave me the dress to try on. "It's for the party, I thought you'd like it" she continued on.

"It's very nice Rikku, I really like it" I said as I put on my new outfit. It was a very beautiful outfit. It was a white dress with feathers on it, like the one I wore on my wedding day with Seymour.

"I really did like that dress" I said to myself. " I think Tidus liked me in it too…I just wish it would have been Tidus up there and not Seymour" I thought to myself getting mad.

"The party will start soon, don't forget okay Yunie" Rikku made sure that everything was okay before she left.

" Okay" I said smiling at her. I closed my door behind her and got into the dress.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt going" I said to myself deciding to go to the party.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

***More Chapters Will be added soon***

**** ****


End file.
